Bachelor Party
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: Nao, Sora, Shinichiro, Nanami, Nagase, and Ichikawa. Music, strippers, and a bar. wonder what happens next?


**Title: Bachelor Party**

**Pairings: NaoxSora, NanamixShinichiro, NagasexGaku **

**Rating: T but to those innocent, it could be M, for mentions of passion, kisses, alcohol, and strippers.**

**Author: run-for-your-life-hikari**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

The room was in chaos, lights flashing and music pumping. A bar sat in the middle of the pandemonium but the chairs were empty except for a slumping body at the end of the bar, pink hair curly cueing down his back. He had a drink in front of him, but it was clear that the drink was non alcoholic as the young boy was not under from alcohol's affects yet and he had had four of the same drinks.

A knock came to the door on the other side of the room and Shinichiro stumbled towards the doorway, smacking into the wall and fumbling drunkenly with the door knob.

As soon as he struggled the brown piece of wood open, beautiful blue eyes finely outlined with black stared into his storm grey hues. She had an officer's cap on, a form fitting officer's uniform, and brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

Shinichiro made a face and turned back to look into the party and holler hoarsely, "Who the hell," he stopped to gather breathe as the music was turned down, "Ordered a _female _stripper?" he stressed the word and looked at the whole party glaring as Nanami walked up to him and gently moved his drunk self from in front of the door.

Nanami looked sweetly at the girl who was a bit disgruntled by Shinichiro's outburst, "Is there someone else with you?" At that point the girl pulled a blue haired man from around the corner, a sheepish grin on his face and a similar uniform on him as the woman's, his cap slightly askew on his head.

"This is my apprentice," She looked annoyed but when Shinichiro's gaze turned deadly and Nanami got a mysterious grin on his face, she let the fact that she had lost her job go and pushed the boy inside closing the door.

"Sora!" Shinichiro's look just got more dangerous but Nanami put a hand on his chest giving him a sly look, "Why don't we let him do the job he came here for, it's a much better lesson."

Shinichiro adopted the look that Nanami had on his face and looked at the now dreading Sora, "That's a wonderful idea Nanami," he pushed the blushing Sora towards the bar, "There is a person at the bar that I think you need to cheer up." Shinichiro winked at Nanami as a skimpily dressed, badly blushing Sora made his way towards his fate.

Sora gave a sigh of relief as at first glance there was no one at the bar except for the bar tender who gave him a dubious look and then looked harder at his face, "Sora-sempai?"

"Ichikawa?" Sora looked closely at the handsome bartender's face and spotted a small peeking out of a fang, "Is that you?"

"You bet it is, Sora-sempai!!" Ichikawa leaned across the bar and gave Sora a hug and pulled back, his expression changing to a coy look, "So, you the stripper they ordered? Never thought this would happen."

Sora looked at the stools in front of him and blushed even harder as Ichickawa made another comment, "There is someone at the other end of the bar I think you'd like to entertain," he then looked away from his former schoolmate and continued cleaning the already sparkling shot glasses.

With timid movements, Sora made his way to the far side of the bar and spotted pink hair on top of a slumped over head, "Fuji..mori," he stuttered out the name and a small head with dusty rose eyes popped up from its hiding place in two thin arms.

A flushed face was underneath those two eyes that, now that he looked at them, were a bit unfocused. A clear sign that he had been drinking, but Nao had always been against drinking. Why had he started now?

A small giggle interrupted his thought pattern as arms encircled his neck and he looked down into those unfocused eyes. What the hell? Nao got closer to his ear and whispered quietly, "Ahhh, You look good," one of his petite hands was on Sora's hip and the other rested against his chest, "Mmmm, Sora."

Sora's face lit up like it was on fire and he stuttered in his next scentence, "N-Nao what are y-you doing?" His back bumped up against the bar counter and Nao rested his body on top Sora.

"I'm seducing you, mmm, silly," Nao had a coy look on his face, unfocused eyes and all. A snickering from behind the bar distracting Sora for a minute and he growled a bit, already picturing the dismemberment of one student close to Nagase's heart. Sora was sure he could leave the country before the man found out.

Drastic plans were cut short by warm lips and feeling of warmth that tingled through Sora's whole body as his heart fluttered against the confining rib cage.

As he lost the fight against his body and kissed Nao back, knowing he would regret it in the morning as they made their way outside of the party, he caught a glimpse of Ichikawa still snickering now with the mad scientist Nagase beside him. He decided that he should thank Ichikawa, right after he punched the living daylights out of him.

A small moan from Nao drove away thoughts of murder for the moment but if he survived the morning tomorrow, he would make sure Ichikawa wouldn't.


End file.
